Secret Labyrinth
by ClovyKuroro
Summary: So Luke dan kawan-kawan sedang berjalan pulang setelah membuka Sephiroth di Mt. Zaleho. Tapi tidak dikira, mereka menemukan sebuah lubang rahasia! Hm... kira-kira lubang itu mengarah ke mana ya? Ke Black Hole atau Rabbit Hole? Warning, Fanfic GJ, character OOC banget.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Secret Labyrinth

Rating : T

Pairing : Sembarang kah…

Genre : Humor, selain itu? Tahu deh…

Disclaimer : ToA belongs to Bandai Namco, not me…

A/N : Warning! Fanfic ini super GJ!

* * *

Cerita dimulai saat party balik dari Sephiroth …

"…Apaan nih?"

Luke mengintip ke bolongan yang dia temukan di tengah jalan. Bolongan itu tiba-tiba muncul saat mereka melawan monster. Lebih tepatnya saat Jade menggunakan Ground Dasher. Tiba-tiba jalanannya retak dan lahirlah ( ? ) bolongan misterius ini.

"Kok kayak ada ruangan di dalemnya?" Natalia menggumam.

"Hmm~Gue mengendus ( ! ) bau harta karun nih! Yuk masuk!" Seru Anise yang emang matre.

"Lho? Bukannya kita mau balik?" Tear terbelalak.

"Alah, kalo cuma bentar nggak apa-apa kan? Bisa aja ini tempat persembunyiannya si Mohs." Ujar Guy.

"Iya juga ya…Okelah, kita masuk. Nggak apa-apa kan, Ion?" Luke menoleh ke arah Ion yang masih kelelahan setelah membuka Daathic Seal di Sephiroth barusan.

"Iya…Nggak apa-apa." Jawab Ion singkat.

"Sigh~~, jangan lama-lama ya. Panas nih disini." Ujar Jade dengan nyantai.

"Masa sih? Tapi lo keliatan nyantai tuh ketimbang kita semua." Guy melemparkan pandangan curiga.

"Aduh, benernya gue itu nggak kuat banget sama panas begini. Auh~~sesaknya jantungku~" Jade mulai lebay.

"Iieuh, kapan nih kita masuknya?" Tanya Luke yang jijik ngeliat tingkah Jade.

"Oh, iye ye. Oke…Yuk masuk!" Anise mendahului.

Begitu mereka masuk, mata mereka semua langsung terbelalak. Pasalnya di dalam bolongan itu terdapat sebuah perpustakaan buuueeesssaaarrr yang jalannya melingkar kebawah ( Kalo g ngerti maksudnya, jalannya kayak jalan awal di zao ruins ). Udah kayaknya itu tempat nggak ada habisnya lagi!

"…Seumur-umur baru sekarang gue lihat perpus di dalem gunung merapi…" Ujar Natalia.

"Iya…Bukunya nggak kebakar lagi!" Anise menyetujui.

"…Aku kok baru tahu kalo ada tempat begini di Daath…" Ion menggumam.

"Berarti…Kayaknya bener nih, ini tempat tuh tempat persembunyiannya Mohs!" Seru Luke.

"Ehm, belum tentu…Bisa juga markasnya God General." Jade menambahkan.

"…Atau malah dua-duanya?" Tanya Tear.

"Well…Mana kita tahu. Gimana kalo kita periksa aja tempatnya? Siapa tahu kita nemuin petunjuk." Guy memberi usul.

Semuanya mengangguk pertanda setuju. Lalu mereka mulai menelusuri perpus yang udah kayak labirin uler muter muter itu. Selama berjalan, sebenernya firasat Ion sudah nggak enak, entah kenapa. Tapi dia juga nggak mau ngomong ke party. Takutnya mereka ntar khawatir terus tujuan mereka di perpus ini malah tertunda. Jadi dia cuma diam sambil berjalan terus menyusuri labirin uler ini…

***Beberapa…jam kemudian…***

"UUUSSSSOOOOO!"

Luke dan Anise berteriak. Tapi semuanya cuma merespon dengan "SIGH".

Pasalnya, mereka udah berjalan selama berjam-jam, tapi mereka tetep aja muter-muter kayak uler di tempat yang sama!

"Ini perpus kenapa sih! Kok kita tetep aja muter disini?" Protes Luke.

"Duuh, gue ngebet banget pengen ngambil harta karun gue nih~! Ayo dong Yulia, beri hambamu jalan!" Pekik Anise yang tumben insaf… **( #BUAK! Author digampar Tokunaga )** .

Tapi kayaknya, Yulia mendengar doa half-ass milik Anise. Disaat Ion menarik buku yang ada di rak untuk dicek, tiba-tiba raknya bergetar dan…ENG ING ENG, terbukalah sebuah jalan lain! ***blast a confetti***

"Whua—!" Ion terperanjat kaget.

"Woow, Ion! Lu keren banget! Kalo udah tahu tempat ini bilang dari tadi dong!" Puji Luke.

"…Perasaan aku tadi bilang kalo aku nggak tahu apa-apa soal tempat ini deh…" Ion sweatdrop.

"Eh, wait. Kalo bisa ada jalan rahasia di sini, jangan- jangan…"

"…Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam situ?" Tear meneruskan kalimat Natalia dengan wajah serius.

"Eh? Bukan, salah…!" Natalia menggelengkan kepala.

"Lha terus apaan dong?" Tanya Jade.

"Jangan-jangan…Didalem sana ada….HANTU!" Ujar Natalia dengan nada nenek sihir + senter yang entah dapat darimana diarahkan dibawah wajah.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Semuanya ( Minus Ion n Jade tentunya ) langsung teriak ketakutan terutama Luke sama Tear. Bahkan jadi tambah parah karena Anise yang kaget langsung meluk Guy. Dan Guy yang Gynnophobia langsung teriak melengking ngalah-ngalahin hyena ngamuk.

"A-a-a-a-apaan sih! Natalia ah! Kalo becanda ya jangan sampe segitunya dong!" Seru Tear.

"Ahaha, my bad~!" Natalia cuma cengengesan.

"Sigh~Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang…Kalo gue yang udah tua sih, nggak bisa teriak-teriak begitu." Ujar Jade.

"Waaaww! Bau harta karunnya makin kuat nih! Yuk Ion, kita masukk!" Anise langsung menarik tangan Ion ke dalam jalan yang baru mereka temukan itu.

"Eh…w-wha tunggu!"

Dan yahh…alhasil Ion langsung ditarik-tarik sama guardiannya.

"Oke…Kita masuk juga yuk?" Ajak Guy.

Luke dan Natalia mengangguk. Lalu mereka langsung mengikuti Guy dari belakang. Sementara Tear dan Jade masih diam di tempat.

"…Colonel." Tear melempar pandangannya ke arah Jade.

"Ya?"

"Colonel pasti berpikiran sama kan…?"

"…Tentunya." Jade membenahkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kok tiba-tiba perasaanku nggak enak…" Tear menggumam.

"Well…Kita juga harus memastikan sendiri. Bisa aja tempat ini ternyata markasnya Mohs atau god Generals. Atau mungkin…"

"…Ada orang lain?"

"40% kemungkinan…"

Mereka berdua lalu diam. Berusaha memikirkan siapa yang mungkin saja bersembunyi atau 'tersembunyi' di dalam labirin ini. Tiba-tiba…

"Woy! Kalian kok diem aja sih! Ayo jalan!" Panggil Luke dari dalam jalan yang baru saja ditemukan Ion.

"…Eh! Oh…Ya!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Tear langsung melesat pergi dan menyusul Luke. Lalu diikuti Jade yang berjalan santai di belakang. Selama berjalan, Jade sempat memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Jangan-jangan…memang ada yang tersembunyi disini…'_

* * *

**-To be Continued-**

**Luke : "What! Cuma segitu doang?"**

**Authoress : *shrugs* "Lanjutannya di chapter 2…"**

**Ion : "Sebenernya kita ini pada nyari apaan sih?"**

**Guy : "Eh Authoress, ntar kita nyari fontech juga nggak?"**

**Anise : "Lho, terus harta karun gue gimana!"**

**Natalia : "Bukannya kita mau berburu hantu?"**

**Tear : *sweatdrop* "N-natalia ah! Jangan hantu dong!"**

**Jade : "Authoress, gaji saya mana…?"**

**Authoress : "Heeeyyy, diem dulu dong! Ntar kalian bakal tahu jawabannya di chapter 2! Pokoknya ada hal mengejutkan gitu."**

**Mieu : "Hal mengejutkan? Apaan itu mieu?"**

**Author : "R.H.S!"**

**Jade : "Oke deh, tapi ntar kita digaji ya?"**

**Author : "Iya, iya…duh. Oke, see you in next chapp!" 'o'/**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Secret Labyrinth

Rating : T

Pairing : Sembarang kah…

Genre : Humor, selain itu? Tahu deh…

Disclaimer : ToA belongs to Bandai Namco, not me…

A/N : Warning! Fanfic ini super GJ!

Cerita dilanjutkan dari jalan / lorong yang secara tidak sengaja ditemukan oleh Ion…

Setelah berjalan menyusuri lorong, mereka menemukan jalan keluar…

.

.

.

….Well, nggak juga ternyata. Mereka menemukan 1 perpustakaan lain…!

"Perpus lagi, perpus lagi! Lama-lama gue jadi bosen nih!" Keluh Anise.

Semuanya juga langsung kelihatan lesu begitu melihat tumpukan buku + rak yang nggak kehitung jumlahnya ini. Mereka juga lama-lama enek ngiter ngiter di perpus mulu!

"…Lho? Apaan tuh?"

Tear menunjuk ke sebuah pintu gerbang baja yang ada di perpus itu. Semuanya pun kontan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Tear. Apalagi Anise, yang matanya udah berubah bentuk jadi $ berwarna hijau.

"Gald! My GALD!" Seru Anise girang sambil berlari ke arah gerbang.

Anise pun langsung bersemangat membuka pintu baja itu. Tapi…UGH!

Sialan…Pintunya dikunci!

"Aaarrrggghh! Udah sampe sini, masa pintunya dikunci segala!" Protes Anise sambil menendang pintu malang yang tak berdosa itu.

"Gimana kalo kita cari aja dulu kuncinya?" Natalia memberi usul.

"…..Tapi liat deh, kagak ada bolongan buat ngemasukin kunci tuh!" Seru Guy yang mengecek pintu baja itu dengan seksama.

Selagi party ribut sendiri, Jade, Tear, dan Ion sedang membuat analisa tentang bagaimana cara membuka gerbang itu. Dan sepertinya Jade mendapatkan ide.

"Uhm, gimana kalo kita menyebar di seluruh ruangan ini buat nemuin petunjuk?"

"Oh, ide bagus tuh!" Natalia menyetujui.

"Iye tuh, tahu-tahu aja ntar Anise nemuin petunjuk dengan indra penciumannya yang udah kayak Anjing!" Sindir Luke.

"HEH! Nggak sopan ya! Paling-paling lo juga nemuin petunjuknya belakangan!" Balas Anise.

"Ooh, lo nantangin gue? Oke, Challenge Accepted! Gue bakal nemuin duluan!" Tantang Luke.

"Oke! Yang kalah harus nraktir apapun yang diinginkan si pemenang!" Tantang Anise balik.

"Eitz, udahan cing cong nya! Ayo buruan bantuiinn!" Tear menjewer telinga Luke.

"Aww-w-wa! Iya, gue tahu!" Luke meringis kesakitan.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit mereka ngiter di sekitar perpustakaan itu, tapi tak kunjung menemukan petunjuk.

"Aduh…Gue capek ding, istirahat nyok?" Tanya Guy.

"Eitz! Tidak bisa~! Cari terus sampe ketemu!" Jawab Natalia dengan menirukan nada bicara ala sule **( #CROT! Authoress langsung dipanah Natalia )**.

Jadi party meneruskan pencarian mereka disana. Sementara Ion sendiri, dia disuruh istirahat oleh yang lainnya. Maklum lah, dia kan hampir pingsan di depan pintu Sephiroth, terus dipaksa menahan hawa panas yang serasa seperti api neraka ini, disamping itu dia masih harus jalan dan membantu party mencari petunjuk…

Hiks hiks…Kalian nggak kasihan apa sama Fon Master kita yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, imut, shota, dan cantik ( ? ) ini…? ***musik yang mendayu-dayu pun muncul, disusul dengan lemparan tomat busuk dari penonton karena Authoress mulai lebay***

Oke! Break break! Kasihan Ion tauk! … Eh, tiba-tiba…

"Woy, woy! Lu kok jadi ngerusak cerita sih!"

Muncul sebuah suara tak dikenal yang kedengaran kayak suara alien…Authoress pun menoleh, EH! Di belakang ada Pak Direktor!

"Oh, halo pak direktor! Panas ya pak…?" Sapa Authoress sambil mengipasi diri pake tangan.

"Iya…Huffh, emang pa—WOY! Bukan gitu maksud gue! Maksud gue, lo kok malah ngerusak acara, pake break segala lagi!" Pak Direktor memprotes.

"Ya ampun pak…Emang bapak nggak kasihan apa, ngeliat Ion kecapekan begini! Bapak nggak punya hati ya!" Authoress balas memprotes.

"…Kok jadi gue yang disalahin sih…?" Pak Direktor komat-kamit.

"Udah deh pak…Kasihanilah kita, panas pak disini…emang bapak nggak kepanasan apa?"

"Hm…Panas sih…"

"Nah, makanya pak…Kan kita sama-sama makhluk kepanasan nih, beliin Pop Ice milk tea dong pak?"

"…WHUT!"

**-Brrbbtbttttt bbbrrrbbbt!-**

Untuk sesaat layar menjadi kesemutan dan menjadi gelap gulita. Lalu muncul tulisan…

**-Maaf, adegan kekerasan antara Authoress dan pak Direktor. Untuk sementara ini silahkan menikmati suaranya saja.-**

Dan yahh…Muncul suara kucing dan anjing lagi cakar-cakaran tuh…Di sela-sela ada suara bebek dan ayam yang numpang lewat, trus berakhir dengan suara tawa Hyena yang melengking…

**-BTT!-**

Wah, layar udah balik normal lagi nih…Break time pun selesai! Kembali ke Fon Master kita yang imut ini!

Ion sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam perpustakaan selagi yang lainnya masih ngiter-ngiter mencari petunjuk. Lalu ia berdiri lagi untuk mengecek beberapa buku di sekitar perpustakaan itu.

Ia memeriksa beberapa halaman dan sampul buku disana. Dilihat dari halaman dan sampulnya, tidak terlihat bahwa buku-buku ini sudah tua. Sepertinya baru beberapa bulan lalu ada di sini.

'…_Berarti memang ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sini…'_, batin Ion.

Lalu ia berpindah ke sisi lain. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sesuatu yang mengkilat di lantai. Ia diam sesaat lalu berjongkok untuk memungut barang yang mengkilat itu. Matanya melebar begitu ia melihatnya, lalu ia memanggil yang lainnya.

"Semuanya! Kemarilah, lihat ini!" Seru Ion.

Sebuah fukidashi lengkap dengan tanda tanya muncul di atas kepala party. Lalu mereka mendekat ke arah Ion.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Tanya Guy.

"Ini…Lihat deh."

Ion menyodorkan 'barang' yang baru saja ia temukan. Semuanya masih terlihat bingung, ato mereka emang lola ya…Alias Loading lama. Jade langsung mengetahui objek itu dan mengambilnya.

"…Salah satu pecahan fonstone?" Jade menganalisa.

"Hah? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Natalia.

"Mungkin punya seseorang yang bersembunyi di sini…" Jawab Tear.

"Oke, petunjuk pertama ketemu!" Ujar Guy.

"Yah…Kalo gitu, gue kalah dong!" Anise langsung kelihatan lesu.

"Gue juga nih…Geezzzzz…" Disusul oleh Luke.

"Um…Tapi yang ini sepertinya salah satu pecahan Score." Ujar Ion.

"Hah? Pecahan Score? Kok bisa?" Mata Anise terbelalak.

"Ya…Ini, di sini, tertulis…"

Ion mengambil kembali pecahan Scoreitu daro tangan Jade. Lalu membacanya,

"…A people or maybe, a young man shall come to you. Then they shall revive your precious life…"

Setelah Ion membacanya, mata party langsung melebar. Mereka tidak percaya oleh apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Dan samar-samar terdengar bunyi seperti, "Der…Derr…". Toh mereka juga nggak begitu peduli soal suara itu sih setelah mendengar penjelasan Ion…

"Wait…Maksudnya apaan coba?" Luke garuk-garuk kepala.

"…Berarti memang ada yang tersembunyi di sini…" Jawab Jade sambil membenahkan letak kacamata-nya.

"EH! Tapi apaan?" Anise langsung panik.

"…Firasat gue tambah nggak enak nih…" Ujar Tear.

"Tapi kita juga nggak bisa ngebiarin sesuatu yang belum terjamin aman ada di sini." Guy melipat tangannya.

"Bener tuh. Kalo kita biarin aja, bisa aja orang-orang dalam bahaya!" Natalia menyetujui.

"Sigh…Berarti kita bakal ngecek apa yang tersembunyi di balik gerbang itu kan?" Tanya Jade.

"Gitu deh…Oh ya! Perasaan gue tadi denger suara-suara aneh deh!" Seru Anise.

"Suara aneh…Whoa, jangan-jangan hantu!" Natalia langsung semangat.

"H-hantu! Aduh, yang bener aja ah!" Tear langsung senep.

"Wah…Tadi indra penciuman anjing, sekarang indra pendengaran kelelawar? Hebat bener lo!" Puji Luke.

"Eh! Nyindir!" Anise melengos.

"Mm…Tapi aku juga dengar—What?"

Kalimat Ion terhenti begitu ia membalikkan badannya ke arah gerbang. Diikuti yang lainnya yang kini ikut shock. Pasalnya, pintu gerbang baja yang tadi ketutup rapett bangett ituu, sekarang TERBUKA!

"Lha! Kok bisa sih!" Pekik Anise.

"Wah, itu pintu horror amat sih…" Ujar Luke lesu.

"…Atau mungkin aja, saat Ion membaca Score barusan. Mungkin aja Score yang dibaca Ion barusan itu kata sandi dari gerbang baja itu." Jade menjelaskan.

"Oh bener juga tuh! Makanya gerbangnya kebuka! " Natalia menyetujui.

"By the way…Lo tahu darimana soal beginian…?" Tanya guy yang langsung melempar pandangan curiga ke arah Jade.

"Well…Gue cuma asal tebak sih." Jawab Jade singkat.

Semua party langsung sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Jade yang half-ass itu. Lalu suara Jade memecah kesunyian.

"Nah. Bukannya kita mau meriksa apa yang ada di dalem sana? Yuk masuk!"

Jade dengan santainya langsung masuk melewati gerbang baja itu, meninggalkan party yang masih sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Well…Ayo jalan." Ajak Guy.

"Oke…Jangan sampe kali ini kita berhenti di perpus lagi!" Seru Anise semangat.

"Terserah lah…Kita andalin indra penciuman lo ya!" Luke menyemangati sambil menepuk pundak Anise.

"…Gue ambil sebagai pujian deh!" Jawab Anise cepat.

"Moga-moga sih…Ayo masuk!" Natalia menyusul Jade.

Dan 4 orang itu berjalan memasuki gerbang baja itu. Meninggalkan Ion dan Tear yang masih berdiri diam.

"…Kenapa, Tear…?" Tanya Ion.

"Nggak, kok perasaanku tambah nggak enak ya…?"

"…Sama…"

"? Fon Master juga?"

"Iya…Dari tadi. Tapi kita juga nggak bisa diem aja disini lho? Ayo masuk."

"…Baik."

"…What…?"

Ion dan Tear yang masih berjalan di belakang mendapati party yang melongo di jalan keluar. Mereka berdua segera menyusul dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tear.

"Itu tuh…Liat deh!" Seru Anise sambil menunjuk ke 'sesuatu'.

Mata Ion dan Tear langsung terbelalak tak percaya. Di depan mereka kini, bukan sebuah perpustakaan melainkan sebuah gua. Tapi tetap saja hawanya panas karena ini di dalam Gunung merapi sehingga dindingnya seakan berwarna merah. Tapi terutama, yang membuat mata mereka semua terbelalak adalah…

Bagaimana bisa sebuah es raksasa berada di tengah-tengah gua itu! Ditambah lagi…Sama sekali tidak meleleh!

"…Apa-apaan ini!" Mata Luke mengeryit.

"Whoaw! Es-nya nggak meleleh lho master!" Seru Mieu girang.

"Secara ilmiah nggak mungkin banget ada es yang nggak meleleh di tengah-tengah gunung merapi begini…" Jade mulai sok jadi proffesor IPA.

"Terus ini apaan dong?" Tanya Natalia.

Guy yang penasaran mendekat ke arah Es raksasa yang anti meleleh itu. Dan sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"…Kayaknya ada yang…Terperangkap di dalem sini." Ujarnya.

"Terperangkap…Di dalem es! Ayo kita selametin!" Natalia mulai jadi miss bossy.

"Ngomong sih gampang neng…Caranya gimana? Orang di gunung merapi yang panasnya minta ampun begini aja ini Es nggak leleh!" Ujar Luke.

"Makanya itu…Di bagian tengah Es ini ada Scorenya…Ion, bisa bantu bacain nggak?" Tanya Guy.

"Bisa." Jawab Ion.

Ion pun berjalan mendekati es raksasa itu. Sebenarnya, sebelum ia membaca Score yang ada di Es itu, perasaannya udah nggak enak banget. Tapi mereka semua nggak akan tahu apa yang tersembunyi di tempat ini kalo dia nggak nerusin baca Score. Jadi…Well. Ion sempat merasa aneh karena tidak ada keterangan waktu dalam Score yang terdapat di es raksasa ini. Namun ia tetap meneruskan…

"The Holy God shall end your life with thine divine spear in the age of 12…After some moments of prosperity, A people or maybe, a young man shall come to you. Then they shall revive your precious life. In the scorching hellfire, the ice that bind your tainted soul shall melt and this world may rise anew in your hand…"

Semuanya langsung diam membeku begitu mendengar Score Reading dari Ion. Tiba-tiba…

***Krakk!***

Es raksasa yang anti leleh itu tiba-tiba memunculkan retakan besar dari atas ke bawah, lalu dari retakan itu muncul cahaya-cahaya fana yang menyilaukan mata para party.

"—! Ion, awas!"

Anise langsung menarik Ion ke arah yang aman karena tiba-tiba…

***BLARR!***

Es raksasa yang sudah hancur dengan sempurna itu meledak!

…Oke, es itu anti leleh, tapi rawan meledak? Aneh…

Asap yang terasa seperti es yang timbul karena ledakan perlahan mulai menghilang. Party pun mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Tepat dimana Es itu meledak, seseorang berbaju hitam dengan siluet merah bangkit berdiri disana. Sosoknya tidak jelas karena terhalang oleh asap yang beku itu.

"…Tak kusangka kau yang akan membangkitkanku…Replica Ion."

Ion langsung diam terpaku mendengar perkataan orang yang 'bangkit' dari es itu. Dia tahu persis milik siapa suara itu. Lidahnya tercekat, ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi suaranya tidak mau keluar. Kedatangan 'orang ini' membuatnya diam terpaku dalam perasaan takut yang teramat sangat…

"…Ion, kau kenapa?" Tanya Anise sambil mengguncang pundak Ion.

"…D-dia…Orang itu…Dia…!"

**-To be continued-**

**All : "To be continued lagi!"**

**Authoress : "Yep…"**

**Luke : "Kenapa! Kita kan penasaran banget siapa itu yang 'bangkit' barusan!"**

**Anise : "Emangnya siapa sih, authoress?"**

**Natalia : "…Hantu ya!"**

**Authoress : "Yeee~Sok teu banget lo pade! Pokoknya ada aja deh! Ntar kan di chap 3 kan tahu…"**

**Tear : "Beneran nih ya?"**

**Authoress : "Iye non…oke, sisanya gue serahin ke lo ya Guy…"**

**Guy : "What? Gue! Sigh~Oke deh. Please comment, kritik dan saran juga ya…Kalo nggak ntar Authoress nangis darah…What?"**

**Authoress : "Oke de…See you in chap 3 minna!" x3**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Secret Labyrinth

Rating : T

Pairing : One spoon of syncion…or maybe *** ***& Arietta! ( Udah ah, gue kagak peduli kalian mau ngomong ap. Pkokny saia suka banget sm pairing ini! XD)

Genre : Humor, Romance? selain itu? Tahu deh…

Disclaimer : ToA belongs to Bandai Namco, not me…

A/N : Warning! Fanfic ini super GJ!

**[ oke, chap 3! Dan dari sepanjang chapter kayaknya cuma Ion doang yang ngomongnya sopan? Dan warning, ini adalah chapter paling gajoy dan paling panjang dari 1 dan 2…! ]**

Cerita dilanjutkan dari ledakan yang membangkitkan seseorang di gua itu…

Ion masih speechless, tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Badannya gemetaran. Dan reaksi ini secara total membuat party bingung. Pasalnya Ion nggak pernah bereaksi seperti ini sebelumnya.

Wah, ini pasti ada yang nggak beres nih!

"Ion, dia siapa sih? Lo kenal ama dia?" Tanya Anise sekali lagi.

Tapi Ion nggak ngerespon. Kayaknya dia udah kena penyakit jantung stadium 4 tuh, sampe nggak ngerespon apa-apa. Lalu asap beku itu mulai menghilang dan orang yang 'bangkit' dari ledakan itu memperlihatkan senyum-nya yang kelihatan lembut, disamping itu evil banget.

"Well, lama nggak ketemu…Replica-'ku'". Ucap orang itu pada Ion.

Dan mata party pun langsung melebar in shock!

"…Lo…! Lo Ion Original!" Tanya Luke.

"…Dan kau, Replica dari Luke fo—Ups, maksudku…Asch, ya kan?" Ion Ori langsung melempar pertanyaan balik.

"—! Kenapa lo bisa tahu!" Bentak Luke.

"Lo gak perlu tahu…Dasar sampah."

Mata Luke langsung mengernyit saat diejek begitu sama Ion Ori. Walaupun sebenernya dalam hati ia mengakui kalo dia itu cuma sampah.

"Eh! Eh! Lo baru nongol seupil aja ngejeknya udah lebay gitu! Nyebelin banget sih lo!" Bentak Anise yang dahinya mengerut.

Namun Ion ori hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah Anise. Lalu ia memperlihatkan evil smilenya.

"…Ara, apa si cewek berisik ini budak pengganti Arietta?"

"…WHUT! Budak kata lo!" Anise naek darah.

"Hei! Gue nggak ngerti ya maksud lo itu apa, tapi Anise itu Guardiannya Ion! Dan 1 lagi, Anise bukan budak!" Natalia membela Anise.

"Heh…Cewek berisik ini Fon Master Guardian seperti Arietta kan? Akan kutegaskan…Arietta adalah, BU-DAK-KU. Berarti anak ini juga budak…" Jawab Ion Ori singkat.

"Eh, jaga mulut lo ya!" Seru Guy.

Namun Ion ori hanya merespon dengan Smirknya saja. Lalu ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Ion ( Replica ) yang masih gemetaran itu. Dengan cepat Anise dan Tear berdiri di depan Ion untuk melindunginya.

"Lo mau ngapain!" Tanya Anise dengan nada polisi nanya'in maling.

"Simple…hanya mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya jadi milik gue." Ion Ori tersenyum palsu.

"Sejak kapan Ion jadi punya lo! Walaupun lo emang Originalnya, tapi lo nggak berhak ngambil dia seenaknya!" Seru Tear.

Ion Ori diam sesaat, lalu mengeluarkan evil smirknya sekali lagi. Lalu ia mengeluarkan Staff-nya yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Ion. Begitu melihat reaksi Ion ori, party langsung siap dengan battle stance dan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Well…Kalo kalian sampe maksa gue untuk pake kekerasan…"

Mata teduh Ion Ori tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mata yang bisa dijabarkan sebagain mata seorang haus darah. Dan tatapan itu, jujur aja membuat party merinding.

"…Jangan nyesel kalo gue bunuh lo semua!"

Ion Ori langsung bersiap menyerang, begitu juga dengan party yang mulai serius.

Tiba-tiba…!

***DUUAAARRR!***

Gerakan party dan Ion Ori langsung berhenti seketika saat mereka mendengar suara ledakan di sekitar gua. Mereka langsung menoleh ke sumber ledakan…Yang ternyata adalah…

***grik griikkk***

Terdengar suara sebuah robot besar…Wah, kayaknya biang kerok dibalik jebolnya tembok gua ini adalah si Robo gajoy ini!

"…." Party, sekaligus Ion Ori langsung sweatdrop.

Setelah keributan yang dihasilkan robot gajoy yang ternyata salah satu produk dari Kaiser Dist itu, muncul seseorang dibalik asap yang dihasilkan oleh kejebolan tembok barusan itu. Seseorang bersiluet hijau dan hitam…Oke, siapa lagi nih?

Eh, disaat asapnya menghilang…Ternyata orang itu adalah!

"…Lo disini ya…" Ion ori mengeluarkan smirknya lagi.

"…Lo…ORI! Akhirnya gue ketemu juga ama lo! Gue bunuh lo!"

Oke, sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar…Itu adalah suara KOLOR IJO! #legasp

**(*BRUAK*PLAK*JDER!* Authoress dihajar penonton sekaligus pemain karena nglantur gag jlazt.)**

Um, uhm…Ralat. Maksud Authoress…Itu adalah suara SYNC! OAO **#slappedbySync**

…Lho! Bukannya Sync udah terjun ke Core! Disamping itu, mana topengnya!

Beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa anggota God generals datang.

Arietta, langsung terkejut begitu melihat 3 Ion di depan matanya.

"—! Lho…lho! Ion-sama ada 3!" Mata Arietta berputar-putar.

"Woy woy! Cut, CUT!"

Terdengar suara seperti alien lagi…Wakh, tanda-tanda pak direktor mecuntul nih! **#PLAK!**

"Duuh, apaan sih pak direktor! Ganggu suasana aja deh!" Protes Sync.

"Woy! Sync, lo bukannya udah mati di Core! Belom waktunya lo muncul tahu! Besides, mana topeng lu!" Tanya Direktor dengan nada galak.

"…AARRRGGHH! Bodo! Gue lupa topeng gue!" Pekik Sync panik.

"…Yang bodo siapa…?" Tanya semuanya.

"…Gue."

"Bagus kalo nyadar!" Semuanya langsung memvonis Sync.

***PLAKK! Authoress digampar Sync n pak direktor karena seenaknya ngerusak skenario***

Oke, back to scene!

Legretta ikut terkejut melihat sosok Ion Ori, dengan cepat Ia memekik,

"APA! Jadi, selama ini…Ion Ori masih hidup!"

***sok2 dramatis + BGM jeng jeng ala RCTI***

Arietta, yang masih kebingungan disana akhirnya memecahkan ketegangan.

"Hah? Hah? Apa maksudnya ini! Ion-sama, Sync!"

Arietta bertanya, berharap ia mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti. Tapi sepertinya Ion Ori yang merespon pertanyaannya ketimbang Sync. Ion ORI menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum **( entah ini senyum palsu atau tulus… )** . Lalu ia menjawab,

"Maaf sebelumnya Arietta, tapi sebenarnya, aku…"

***OK, Dramatic mode on dengan musik yg mendayu-dayu~***

Arietta tetap diam membeku bahkan setelah mendengar penjelasan Ion ORI yang merupakan Ion-nya itu. Setelah beberapa detik, ia baru bereaksi dan memperlihatkan mata pinknya yang besar itu.

"…! APA! JADI LO ION ORI!"

"BAKA! Lo baru nyadar!" Semuanya langsung berseru ke arah Arietta.

***GLODAKKK KROMPYANG!*** Dasar Lola!

Arrggh, kok ceritanya jadi ngaco begini sihh? Ayo, lanjut!

Kini, dengan datangnya anggota God Generals terutama Sync yang ternyata masih hidup, situasi jadi memanas.

"…Hah, seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya…Akan kuambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku…Termasuk kau." Ion Ori melirik ke arah Sync.

"Tch!"

Sync langsung bersiap menyerang Ion Ori. Diikuti dengan anggota God Generals lainnya yang turun tangan. Begitu Asch bersiap menarik pedangnya, Luke menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Asch!"

"Duh, apaan sih Dreck! Lo ganggu banget sih, nggak tahu apa gue lagi mau berantem!" Protes Asch.

"Bukan gitu, gue punya usul! Gimana kalo kita kerja sama aja?"

"Kerja sama apaan?"

"Ya buat ngalahin Ion Ori! Dari matanya aja keliatan kalo dia kuat banget!"

"Tch, kan ada Jade di party lo!"

"Uhm, maaf ya…Masa anak muda jaman sekarang doyan mengerja rodikan seorang yang sudah tua sepertiku…Aduh, aduh…" Jade mulai alay lagi.

"….."

Asch dan Luke kontan sweatdrop + jijik ngeliat Jade.

"…Fine! Gue ngerti, apa boleh buat…cish." Asch akhirnya setuju.

Luke pun mengangguk lega. Lalu kembali siap ke battle stance-nya.

Di belakang, Tear sedang nge-cast Pow hammer dan Jade nge-cast Thunder Blade.

Dan di front line sudah ada Guy, Sync, Anise dan Asch yang siap menyerang.

Dari tengah, Largo memberi isyarat pada Anise untuk memeriksa detail dari musuh. Anise mengangguk sekilas dan langsung bersiap dengan Tokunaga.

"Here it goes! _**Inspect Eye**_!"

Anise dengan cepat menganalisa detail musuh. Kalo penonton bertanya, kenapa nggak pake Magic Lens aja? Jawabannya, biar ngirit Gald dong! Mendingan consum TP ketimbang consum Gald! :9

Dan Anise langsung terbelalak begitu mengetahui berapa besar Health Point yang dimiliki Ion Ori ( Ceritanya disini mereka ada di unknown mode ).

"Kenapa Anise?" Tanya Natalia.

"…GI—LA! HP nya…2 juta!" Jawab Anise cepat.

Hampir semua orang yang ada di lokasi, bahkan sampe cicak yang ada di dinding pun ikut melongo saking kagetnya. Whut…2 juta! Sialan banget! Nebilim aja 1 juta 200 berapaaa gitu. Ini sih curang namanya! DISKRIMINASI! Sama aja kayak menggali kuburan diri sendiri!

Tapi toh mereka bisa apa? Kalo di phase terakhir 6 orang bisa ngalahin Nebilim, kenapa 12 orang nggak bisa galahin Ion ori? Benar tidak? Sementara itu, Jade kayaknya udah hampir selesai nge-cast Thunder Blade.

"O darkened storm cloud, *mumble mumble mumble*…" Jade meneruskan jampi-jampi-nya.

"Anise! Lindungi Ion!" Luke memberi komando sementara ia siap menyerang.

"Got it!" Anise langsung berlari ke arah Ion.

"Eh, nggak! Gue aja!"

Tiba-tiba Arietta menerobos Anise. Arietta pun berlari ke arah Ion—Eh!

Ion kan ada di sebelah kiri, kok dia malah lari ke Ion ORI! Buta apa?

"BAKA! Ion yang ini dodol! Bukan yang itu!" Seru Anise sambil melambaikan 1 tangan dengan sebel.

"…Thunder—Wakh! Awas!"

.

.

.

…..Oke, kalo dijabarkan…Spell dari Thunder Blade adalah, _**"O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through!"**_. Nah…emang ada mantara beginian? _**"O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through! Thunder—Wakh! Awas!"**_ …Alhasil,

***BLARRR!**

…..

Artes yang mantra-nya hancur berantakan barusan itu ternyata cukup ampuh untuk menimbulkan ledakan sekitar target dan juga pengguna artes-nya. Yang berarti Arietta kena ledakan begitu juga Jade, yang ikut kelempar karena jurus barunya itu, **Thunder Wakh**.

**-System message : Jade has learned new skill, Thunder Wakh-**

Dan Arietta yang terkena ledakan juga, langsung terkapar tak berdaya. Anise pun langsung shock dan berlari ke arah Arietta. Anise menuangkan Life Bottle ke arah Arietta, berharap pada Yulia kalo Arietta masih bisa diselametin dari neraka jahanam.

Namun tak ada respon…Sepertinya, Arietta sudah….

"…Hiks! NoooOOO! Don't die, glomietta!" Seru Anise sambil nangis bombay.

"Rrh…Hei."

"Walaupun gue benci sama lo soalnya lo itu cengeng, tukang ngeluh, kegedean mata, nyebelin level ndewo, tapi gue gag mau lo mati! Bangun dong Glomietta!"

"Hei."

"Hiikkkssss, Glooommiiieeettttaaaa!" Seru Anise dalam kepedihan yang mendalam ( ?).

"HOI!"

Tangis Anise langsung berhenti. Arietta yang beberapa detik lalu sudah divonis meninggal dunia, ternyata bangkit dari kubur. Arietta berusaha berdiri dan langsung melotot ke arah Anise.

"Penghinaan lo! Gue masih hidup tau!" Pekik Arietta sebel.

"Oh thank Yulia! Lo masih idup!" Anise langsung meluk Arietta.

"Duuh, apaan sih! Gue basah kuyup gara-gara lo tuangin Life Bottle nih! Udah basah, becek, nggak ada ojek ( ? )!"

"Alah, syukur-syukur lo masih hidup!"

Oke, jadinya 2 anak ini ribut sendiri. Dan kayaknya mereka berdua udah lupa kalo mereka disuruh ngelindungin Ion. Kesempatan Ion Ori pun terbuka lebar, ia pun dengan cepat berpindah di belakang Ion Replica dan mencekiknya dari belakang.

"Ahh!" Napas Ion terasa sesak setelah dicekik oleh Original-nya.

"Hah…Reaksi yang lamban…" Ucap Ion Ori dengan nada serem

Dan semuanya, langsung tersentak begitu Ion diculik ( ? ) . Dan dari semuanya, kayaknya cuma Sync doang yang paling NAEK DARAH ngeliatnya.

"APA!" Semuanya memekik, lebaay

"APA! Wah kurang ajar lu ORI! Beraninya pegang-pegang Ion!" Sync yang naek darah itu pun langsung overlimit! ***Jder!***

Dan Sync pun udah ngebet banget pengen nolongin Fon Master kita yang imut punya ini. Entah karena terlalu semangat ato apa, tanpa combo pun dia udah siap pake mystic arte. Akhirnya party yang lain membantu dari belakang. Sementara Tear sudah siap menghajar Ion ORI dengan Pow Hammer.

But Eitz…tapi disaat pow hammer dilancarkan ke arah Ion ORI, Sync sudah ada di depan Ion ORI untuk melangsungkan Mystic Arte-nya. WADU! Bisa-bisa Sync yang kena nih!

"DIE! Harro—!"

"_**Pow Hammer**_—AGH! Sync, awas minggir!" Teriak Tear, diikuti yang lainnya.

*PLETAKKED, DUAR!* Dan Mystic Arte Sync pun gatot, alias GAGAL TOTAL. Sync pun terlempar karena Mystic Arte-nya yang gagal sekaligus kena tinju Hammer. Dan Sync pun jatooohhhh….*BRUK*

….Eh

Secara nggak sengaja….…

…Sync jatohnya,

…..

…..NINDIH ARIETTA!

Semuanya langsung menganga nggak percaya. Apalagi Ion Ori, yang kayaknya bad mood banget pas ngeliat Sync yang nggak sengaja nindih Arietta itu.

"…WHUT! Hey, stay away from my Ari—PET you defective replica! _**AKASHIC TORMENT**_!" Si Ion Ori langsung menyerang Sync yang baru aja berdiri dan masih puyeng karena ketinju hammer.

"Eh-eh-Wha-Whaw—! Tunggu—! AARRRGGGHHHH!"

***BLARR, JDER, BBUUUOOOMM!***

Party sekaligus God Generals pun langsung triple sweatdrop. Mereka nggak nyangka kalo pertarungan mereka sama Ion ORI bakal runyam gara-gara Cilok—Ups, maksud Authoress CinLok, alias Cinta Lokasi.

Dan Sync yang terkena Akashic Torment dari Originalnya itu langsung terkapar tak berdaya. Sementara Ion ORI langsung melengos puas dalam kemenangan. Tapi sepertinya Tear di belakang sudah siap nge-revive Sync.

_** "Return this soul from the abyss of death…Resurrection!"**_

Dan ENG ING ENG! Sebuah bulu sayap jatuh perlahan ke atas Sync dan Jeng Jeng! Sync pun kembali hidup lagi!

"Phew…Thanks—"

"Eh, nggak, NGGAK BOLEH! Mati lagi sana! _**AKASHIC TORMENT**_!"

"NOOOOOO!"

***JDUER BUM BUM BUM!***

Oke…Sekali lagi K.O defeat oleh Ion Ori.

"CUT!"

Sekali lagi suara terdengar, tapi bukan suara alien milik pak Direktor. Yep, kali ini Authoress yang berteriak dan seenaknya nge-cut adegan.

"Duh, apaan sih authoress! Lo mau gue hajar pake Akashic Torment juga?" Tanya Ion ORI yang bad mood.

"Eh, nggak kebalik tuh? And by the way…ORI, udah cukup ngebunuh Sync-nyaa…kasian tuh!" Protes Authoress.

"Ya salah dia sendiri!"

"…Emang dia salah apa?" Tanya Anise.

"Coz dia itu nindih Arie—PET gue gitu!"

"…Halah." Author, disusul Anise langsung meninju pundak Ion ORI.

"Duh—? Apaan sih!" Ion ORI meringis kesakitan.

"Iye, iye…Kita tahu kok…CILOK ya? Ckckckckck!" Semuanya berdecak.

"…SOK TAHU! Kalo nggak bisa ngeja CINLOK yang bener, mending nggak usah ngomong deh!" Ion ORI menyangkal.

"Iya deh, iya…Uhm. Udah ya? Jangan ngebunuh Sync lagi dong?" Tanya Ion Replica.

"Geezzz…..Ada syaratnya!" Ujar Ion ORI menahan garam—Eh, geram.

"Syarat? Apaan?" Tanya Authoress.

"Ntar gaji gue dinaikin lo ya!" Jawab ion ori.

"Iiihhh, iya iya! Authoress naikin! Puas lo menguras kantung gald gue? Oke, back to scene!"

***Back to scene…***

Uhm, uhm…Maaf atas kesalahan teknisnya ya pemirsa…Back to the point.

Ion ORI mencekik Ion dari belakang. Dan hal ini tentu saja, langsung membuat party + God Generals menghentikan gerakan mereka.

"…Sekali saja kalian bergerak, leher anak ini akan putus…" Ujar Ion ORI.

Semuanya pun langsung mati gaya. Mereka bingung mau ngerespon apa dan mau bergerak gimana. Tapi kayaknya, Sync yang masih ada hubungan biologis sama Ion ORI sama sekali nggak ada takutnya buat ngomong, teriak malah.

"Lo…Mau lo apa sih! Kenapa lo tiba-tiba muncul disini!" Bentak Sync.

"…Lo lupa ya? Disini kan, tempat dimana kalian para sampah itu dibuat?" Jawab Ion Ori singkat, padat, dan nggak jelas.

"Grh…Gue nggak ngerti maksud lo!"

"Well…Nyeritain semuanya ke lo juga percuma, buang-buang waktu gue aja. Lagian gue juga udah dapet apa yang gue mau."

"…Maksud lo?"

"Yah, gue udah dapet yang gue mau…Maksud gue, makhluk menyedihkan yang gue cekik sekarang ini."

Ion ORI melirik sekilas ke arah Ion, lalu ia mencekiknya lebih keras. Dan tentu saja Ion langsung kesakitan bukan main. Wajahnya kelihatan seperti menahan rasa sakit walau sebenarnya dia sudah tak bisa bernapas. Wajahnya sudah pucat seputih kertas. Dan kayaknya sebentar lagi dia bakal pingsan. Oke ORI…Lu kejam banget sih, masa lu mencekik Fon Master kita yang imut-imut nan innocent ini! DX

"Eh—Berhenti nggak!" Bentak Luke yang ikut emosi dan bersiap menarik pedangnya, tapi dihentikan oleh Tear.

"Luke, Stop!"

"Duh, apaan sih! Lo nggak liat apa, Ion udah keliatan sekarat begitu!"

"Kita semua tahu! Tapi kalo lo bergerak lebih dari ini, sama aja kita semua malah membahayakan keadaan Fon Master! Ngerti nggak sih?"

"Ya gue tahu, tapi kan…"

"Mendingan kita pikirin rencana dulu, gimana caranya biar kita bisa ngerebut Fon Master dari ORI…"

"…Oke."

Ion ORI diam sesaat. Sepertinya dia menyadari kalo makhluk-makhluk menyedihkan di depannya ini pada pusing 7 keliling. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya yang mencekik Ion. Dan kini ganti mendekapnya dengan 1 lengan sementara 1 lengan lainnya memegang staff. Lalu ia mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

"Kenapa? Takut?" Tanya Ion ORI dengan muka ngece.

"Tck…Kembalikan Ion!" Seru Asch.

"Kembalikan…Hah. Dia milikku dari awal, kenapa harus kukembalikan?"

"Ion berbeda denganmu!" Seru Sync dengan nada protes.

"…Tentu saja. Karena aku bukanlah sampah sepertinya dan sepertimu."

"…Cih! Memang kau kira kau ini siapa! Akan kuputar balikkan kalimatmu nanti!" Tantang Sync.

Mendengarnya, Ion ORI cuma mengangkat 1 alis. Lalu tertawa sekilas.

"Apa yang lucu, hah!" Bentak Luke.

"Ahahah, tidak…Kau pikir kau bisa melampaui original-mu, sampah?" Tanya Ion ORI pada Sync.

"Kenapa nggak? Gue bakal buktiin, kalo gue bisa ngalahin lo…Dan…Gue bakal…Narik Ion balik ke sini!" Seru Sync.

"Heh, menarik…"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ion ORI mengangkat staffnya. Semuanya pun langsung siap penggalang—EH! Maksudnya siap siaga. Ion ORI pun mengeluarkan smirknya yang ampuh untuk membuat party tak dapat memprediksi tindakannya. Lalu Ion ORI menyerukan,

"…_**Flare Tornado**_!"

***BLARR!**

Mereka pun langsung refleks menggunakan magic guard. Sementara beberapa langsung batuk-batuk karena asap yang dihasilkan oleh Artes ber-element api barusan. Dan samar-samar, party mendengar Ion ORI mengatakan,

"…Kalau kalian ingin anak ini kembali ke tangan kalian, datanglah ke Isle of Hod. Kita selesaikan disana."

Lalu asap-asap itu menghilang. Begitu juga dengan Ion ORI yang sukses menculik Ion Replica dengan mulus.

"Tch! DAMMIT!" Seru Luke yang protes sambil meninju tanah.

"…Pada akhirnya, kita semua nggak bisa nyelametin Fon Master…" Tear langsung nge-drop.

"Ih, Arietta sih! Kalo lo nggak pake lari ke arah Ion ORI, kita pasti masih bisa nyelametin Ion!" Anise langsung emosi.

"Lho, kok jadi gue yang salah? Kan kita semua ketemu Ion-sama ORI gara-gara indra penciuman lo!" Sahut Arietta,

"Umm, hey…Gimana kalo kita nyelametin dia dulu?"

Legretta menunjuk ke arah Jade yang terkapar gara-gara jurus Thunder Wakh nya itu. Semuanya pun langsung sweatdrop begitu ngeliat Jade teler.

"…Kayaknya kudu dikasih first aid nih." Ujar Largo.

"Gue bisa bantu." Natalia menawarkan diri sambil berjalan ke arah Jade dan siap menyembuhkannya.

"…Trus, sekarang kita mau gimana?" Tanya Asch.

"Udah jelas kan? Ya kita harus nyelametin Ion!" Jawab Luke.

"Betul tuh! Plus, gue nggak akan ngebiarin Ion ORI berkeliaran!" Sync menyetujui.

"Whaat? Ngerepotin aja sih!" Protes Dist.

"Apa, PROBLEM BRO?" Tanya Luke dan Sync melempar death glare.

"…Err, nggak…nggak juga." Dist langsung mengelak.

"Oke…Trus sekarang kita harus apa?" Tanya Anise & Arietta.

"…Kita susun rencana." Jawab Sync.

**-To be Continued-**

**ALL : "Lagi-lagi to be continued!"**

**Authoress : "Ya iyalah…Reality show aja ada break time nya, kenapa ini nggak?"**

**Sync : "Padahal kan tinggal dikit lagi gue abisin tu ORI!" *points to Ion ORI***

**Ion ORI : "Eh, lu tuh yang gue abisin!"**

**Anise : "Woy woy! Authoress, kapan kita digaji?"**

**Authoress : "Oh…Iya. Ini ambil gajinya." *nyodorin amplop buat tiap chara***

**Luke : "Ehh…Berapa nih kira-kira?" *dengan antusias ngebuka isi amplop***

**Tear : "…sepuluh…seratus…1…! 1.000.000 Gald!"**

**Ion ORI : "…Punya gue 2.000.000 tuh."**

**Sync & Ion : "Kita juga 2.000.000 ."**

**Legretta : "Authoress…Ini apa nggak kebanyakan!"**

**Authoress : "Mm…Nggak."**

**Anise : "Waaw! Authoress pasti tajir banget ya! Emang aset Authoress semuanya berapa?"**

**Authoress : "…Um, sekitar…111. 987. 552. 000 Gald di game sekarang."**

**All : "WHAT!"**

**Asch : "Naikin gaji kita juga dong, Authoress! Masa yang dikasih bonus cuma Ion, Ion ORI sama Sync!"**

**Authoress : "Oke, gue naikin."**

**All : "Bener! Suwer! Kapan?"**

**Authoress : "…Tahun depan."**

**All : "…KURANG AJAR!"**

***DUARRRR Authoress dihajar berkali-kali sama Mystic Artes***

**Ion : "…Enaknya Authoress kita bantu nggak ya?" *sweatdrop***

**Sync : "Alah…Nggak usah, males banget. Hei, ORI…"**

**Ion ORI : "Oke. Buat para pemirsa, harap kritik dan sarannya ya. BYE!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Secret Labyrinth chap 4!

Rating : T

Pairing : Sembarang kah…

Genre : Humor, Romance? selain itu? Tahu deh…

Disclaimer : ToA belongs to Bandai Namco, not me…

A/N : Warning! Fanfic ini super GJ! + di chapter ini ada beberapa spoiler dari gamenya. Dan ini adalah chapter yg paling nggak penting & nggak nyambung dr semua!

* * *

Cerita dilanjutkan sejak Ion diculik oleh Ion ORI…

Dan atas usul Sync, party dan God Generals ( yang entah kenapa jadi akur ) sedang menyusun rencana untuk mengambil Ion kembali dari cengkraman ORI.

Dan disinilah mereka, mengadakan KMB—***#PLAK!***

Err…Nggak…Bukan KMB (Konferensi Meja Bundar)… Mereka semua berkumpul di depan kota Daath.

"Trus…Sekarang kita harus gimana?" Anise memulai pembicaraan.

"Udah jelas kan, kita harus nyelametin Ion!" Jawab Luke.

"Caranya…?"

Begitu pertanyaan kedua dilancarkan oleh Jade, Luke cuma garuk-garuk kepala. Bener juga…Semua juga tahu kalo mereka harus nyelametin Ion, tapi caranya?

"Oh ya, kemarin Ion ORI bilang kalo kita harus dateng ke Isle of Hod, kan?" Tear memastikan.

"Iya sih…Tapi kalian kan tahu sendiri, setelah kena tsunami, Hod itu udah hancur. Cuma tinggal beberapa pulau kecil yang tersisa lho." Ujar Guy.

"Nah…Masalah baru nih, kita disuruh pergi ke sisa pulau Hod yang mana?" Tanya Dist.

"…Kali aja pulau yang masih dikelilingi thunderstorm itu." Jawab Sync.

"Lho? Kalo gitu percuma aja dong, bahkan Albiore nggak bisa nembus thunderstorm itu!" Sahut Natalia.

"Bisa kok, kalo ada Flight Stone baru." Ujar Guy.

"Masalahnya…Darimana kita bisa dapet Flight stone?" Noelle bertanya-tanya.

"Maka dari itu…"

Lagi-lagi, terdengar sebuah suara cowok…Ato mungkin suara cowok yang kedengaran mabuk. Yep…Itu adalah Authoress kita yang gender-nya GJ.

"…Lu kok doyan banget sih ngerusak skenario?" Mata Asch mengernyit.

"Sst! Udah deh…Nggak usah banyak protes. Noelle…!" Authoress memanggil Noelle.

"Eh…Iya Authoress?"

"Ini, ambil ini ya."

Authoress menyodorkan sebuah kantung yang isinya lumayan berat. Saat Noelle membukanya, matanya melebar. Karena didalamnya ada Refined Flight Stone beserta Greater Flight Stone!

"Lho!? Kok…Kok Authoress bisa dapet ini!?" Tanya Guy antusias.

"Oh, itu? Ada aja deh…Yang penting sekarang ada kan? Mendingan sekarang lu pasang 2 Flight Stone ini ke Albiore, biar kalian bisa nyelametin Ion!" Authoress memberi usul.

"Roger!"

Noelle dan Guy pun langsung ngacir ke Albiore.

"…Tumben authoress datang membantu?" Tanya Arietta.

"Iya, biasanya lo kan seenaknya nge-cut cerita?" Largo menambahkan.

"Wah, penghinaan lu pade…Uhm, trus ngapain kalian sekarang diem aja disini? Siap-siap sono, buat berangkat ke Isle of Hod!" Suruh Authoress dengan suara menggelegar.

"Ehh…Iya iya!"

Party + God Generals langsung ngibrit ke Daath untuk bersiap-siap. Eh…Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suara signal alien bakal dateng. Jiahh…siapa lagi kalo bukan pak direktor?

"Woy, Authoress."

"Apaan pak?"

"Kok lo bisa dapet 2 Flight Stone itu sih? Padahal kan 2 flightstone itu udah gue sembunyiin di Mt. Roneal sama di North Mushroom Road?"

"…Trus?"

"Trus nih ya, Refined Flight Stone itu kan baru bisa didapet setelah Mohs maksa Ion untuk baca fragment dari 7th fonstone? Setelah lo dapet ice seed n dapet Mieu fire 2? Kok bisa sih?"

"…RHS! Udah ah, huushh!"

Authoress me-refused untuk menjawab dan mengusir Direktor pergi. Tapi sebenernya nih ya penonton…Authoress dapet 2 Flight Stone itu dari Map Glitch! ***kalo belum paham apa itu Map glitch, silahkan cek di game spot. Ato kalian juga bisa mencoba cara praktis ini! XD***

* * *

Sementara party + God Generals menyiapkan beberapa gels dan melakukan bongkar pasang FS chamber di Artes mereka, sepertinya Guy dan Noelle sudah selesai memasang kedua Flight Stone pemberian Authoress di Albiore. Dan tak lama kemudian, party n God Generals mulai berdatangan.

"Sori! Kita lama ya?" Tanya Tear.

"Nggak kok, kita juga baru selesai masang Flighstone nya." Jawab Noelle.

"Anyway, kita udah beli gels banyak banget sampe kantong kita penuh." Ujar Legretta.

"Kita juga udah beli bottles sampe full stock!" Natalia menambahkan.

"Trus kita udah beli senjata baru juga." Luke mengikuti.

"Lalu…Duit kita juga udah abis gara-gara belanja dadakan hari ini…" Anise nge-drop.

"Ehm, kapan nih kita berangkatnya?" Tanya Arietta.

"Oh ya! Oke, ayo naik!"

Setelah mendengar perintah Noelle, semuanya langsung naik ke Albiore.

***Di Albiore….***

Oke…Kayaknya kecepatan Albiore rada-rada berkurang nih…

Secara aja, biasanya kan yang naek albiore itu Cuma 9 orang ( + Noelle, Mieu and Ion )…Sekarang?

Ada Luke, Tear, Guy, Jade, Natalia, Anise, Mieu, Asch, Legretta, Largo, Dist, Sync, Arietta and Noelle.

Dist sih masih sempet aja ngerengek biar sofanya bisa masuk ke Albiore…Jadinya Skala tempat duduk di albiore mulai mengecil. Trus Arietta, nekad juga ngebawa 2 monsternya ke dalem Albiore. Sekali lagi, skala tempat duduk Albiore makin mengecil. Ditambah lagi 2 monster itu berat amit…

Apalagi si LARGO! Buset dah, itu badan gede amat sampe Albiore-nya susah gerak maju n kudu pengen jatoh aja!

Ironi…Akhirnya kalian tahu apa? Dari 6 kursi di Albiore, 1 kursi didudukin orang 2…Sisanya di belakang.

"Iikh…Kenapa gue harus duduk ama lo si Dreck!?" Protes Asch.

"Ih, emangnya gue mau duduk ama lo? OGAH!" Balas Luke.

"2 ayam jago itu berisik amat sih…" Keluh Sync dibelakang.

"EH!? Siapa yang lo panggil AYAM JAGO!?" Bentak Asch dan Luke bersamaan.

"Masih perlu nanya, ya? Oi, Anise!" Sync mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Paan?" Sahut Anise dari depan.

"…Pinjem Tokunaga dong."

"Whut? Ngapain lo pinjem Tokunaga gue?"

"…Buat Latihan."

"Latihan apa?"

"…Adu Boxing."

"WHUT!? Eh, lo kira Tokunaga itu bantal yang biasanya buat dipukulin di latihan adu boxing apa!?"

"Lumayan?"

"AH! Emangnya lu nggak kasian apa, ninju muka Tokunaga yang imut punya ini!?"

Begitu mendengar kalimat Anise, semuanya langsung sweatdrop kecuali Tear yang mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"Tokunaga…Imut?" Mata Natalia melebar.

"Iya! Liat aja, senyum lebarnya sama mata kancingnya yang gede~!" Jawab Anise girang.

"…Ih, amit-amit deh…Masih lucu juga boneka gue!" Sahut Arietta.

"Yikes! Boneka lo itu serem tahu! Mukanya serem kayak lo!" Protes Anise.

"Yee! Biarin! Daripada boneka lo, bentuknya nggak jelas!" Arietta menyerang balik.

"Punya lo berdua sama sama nggak jelas bentuknya, tahu nggak sih." Sahut Sync.

"Eh, diem deh! DASAR SYNC THE PAMPERS!"

***JDER!***

Seisi kepala Sync langsung serasa meledak begitu Anise meneriakkan kalimat itu. "SYNC THE PAMPERS"…?!

"…HEH! Lo tuh yang diem, dasar BABI!" Balas Sync.

"Whut!? Siapa yang lo panggil BABI!?" Anise naek darah.

"Lho, kok sekarang malah lo berdua yang ribut sih?" 1 alis Asch terangkat.

"APA? LO MAU PROTES, AYAM JAGO!?" Bentak Sync dan Anise.

"…WHUT!? Ayam Jago!? Kurang ajar!"

Oke, sekarang yang ribut adalah tikus ( Anise ), kucing ( Sync ) ma anjing ( Asch ).

"…Sekarang gue mulai ngerasa kalo namanya Asch itu harusnya bukan Asch the Bloody…" Ujar Guy.

"Bener…Lebih tepatnya, Asch the…Moody?" Tanya Tear.

"Trus, tadi Anise manggil Sync apa? Pa?" Natalia bingung.

"Oh…Pampers? …OH IYA! Kan pembacaannya nggak jauh-jauh amat dari Tempest!" Seru Luke ala joni blak-blakan (?).

"Eh, diem lu! Dasar CACING KEPANASAN!" Bentak Sync sambil nunjuk ke Luke.

"Lho!? Kok gue juga kena sih!?" Protes Luke.

Oke…Jadilah pertengkaran nggak jelas antar para binatang dan pampers yang nggak jelas blazt. Namun teriakan Noelle seketika menghancurkan konsentrasi mereka yg lagi berantem.

"Semuanya! Pegangan yang kuat ya! Gue bakal maneuver albiore buat ngehindarin thunderstormnya!"

Dan…

"WWWHHHUUUAAAA!?"

Luke, Asch, Anise, Arietta, dan Sync langsung memekik kaget. Pasalnya mereka belum pake Sabuk pengaman gara2 sibuk berantem. Dan akhirnya…

***GDUBRAK,BRUAK, PLAKATAKKED, JDER, DUOOONNNKK…..***

***…..BLARRR!***

"Oke…Kita sampai!"

Begitu Noelle menyerukannya, semuanya langsung turun dengan manis…Kecuali Luke, Asch, Sync, Anise dan Arietta yang beberapa saat lalu mental-mental di dalem Albiore. Mereka turun dengan sempoyongan.

"Lo nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Tear.

"Lumayan lah…Waaah, Tear liat deh…Ada bintang ddi mata gueee, mau gue ambillinn 1…?" Tanya Luke balik yang mabok.

"…Kalo gini sih namanya bukan nggak apa-apa!" Tear langsung sweatdrop.

"…Cihh…Pampers…Lu sih ngrecokin mulu…!" vonis Anise ke arah Sync.

"…Babii…Lu bisa diem nggakk? Kan salaah lo jugaa!" Sync yang sempoyongan membantah.

"Aduuhhh…mata Gue…Serasa mau copot…" Arietta memegangi kepalanya.

"…Nggak nyambung banget sih, yang sakit kepala lo tapi kok yang mau copot mata lo?!" Asch yang sudah 80% sadar mendengus.

Selagi orang2 GJ itu sempoyongan, Legretta melihat keadaan di sekitar pulau Hod yang hancur itu. Disana keadaannya…Duih. Tandusss sekalii…ditambah lagi gelap banget disitu gara2 ada thunderstorm yang nutupin penglihatan. Yang keliatan cuma kilat, awan hitam, dan gundukan yang tak berarti.

"…Kira-kira Ion ORI nyuruh kita kemana ya? Di sini nggak ada apa-apa tuh!" Natalia celingak-celinguk.

"…Dengan keadaan Hod yang kayak gini, nggak mungkin banget dia nyuruh kita bertarung di tengah pulau hancur begini kan?" Dist berhipotesa.

"…Tumben lo pinter." Jade membenahkan kacamatanya.

"Maksud lo!?" Dist protes.

"…Masa jebakan?" Tebak Legretta.

Akhirnya semua pun berdiskusi tentang hipotesa mereka masing-masing. Dan Sync yang seorang strategist di God Generals, menjauh karena males ikutan diskusi yang belum tentu arah tujuannya. Akhirnya dia jalan di sekitar pulau Hod yang hancur itu, mencoba menemukan petunjuk. Ditengah jalan begitu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang hampa dibawah kakinya…Wait, hampa?

Begitu Sync melirik ke bawah, tiba-tiba…

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!?"

***BRUAK, GRADAK, CCCKIIIITTT, BUOM!***

Semuanya kontan kaget dan langsung celingak-celinguk. Mereka barusan mendengar teriakan Sync, tapi mana Sync sekarang?

"What? Wooyyy, EMOO BOy! Lo dimana!?" Teriak Asch.

"…"

Hening…Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sync hidup—#PLAK!

Maksudnya, Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sync ada di sekitar situ!

"Aduh…Mana sih itu anak?" Largo ikut bingung.

"Tadi masih ada di sekitar sini kok!" Ujar Anise yang ikutan panik.

"Trus sekarang mana? Dia nggak mungkin jauh-jauh dari sini kan…" Luke tolah-toleh.

Disaat mereka semua sedang bingung begitu, tiba-tiba burung Hresvelgr milik Arietta berkicau tak karuan dengan suara nan merdu alias merusak dunia. Semuanya heran dan langsung menoleh ke arah Arietta.

"…Dia ngomong apa?" Tanya Guy.

"Sebentar…Gue tanya dulu."

Arietta pun berlari menuju burung monsternya itu. Tapi belum sempat ia menanyakan apapun, Arietta juga ikut berteriak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu dengan gemetaran ia menunjuk sesuatu. Party + God Generals pun langsung menyusul dan betapa kagetnya mereka…

Di depan mereka ada sekumpulan Dragon…10…50…100! 100 Dragon!

"What the Hell is going on here!?" Pekik Anise.

"…Jadi ini beneran jebakan ya!?" Tanya Legretta.

"…Mana kita tahu. Gimana kalo kita urus gerombolan ini dulu?" Jade mengusulkan ide sambil mengeluarkan spear-nya.

"Lho!? Tapi…Sync gimana!?" Tanya Natalia.

"…Kalo ini emang bener jebakan, berarti Ion ORI sengaja nyiapin jebakan biar Sync ngelawan dia sendiri tanpa kita. Selagi kita repot ngurusin gerombolan naga ini." Jawab Asch berhipotesa.

"…Tapi jumlahnya banyak banget lo! Kayaknya kita nggak bakalan sempat nolongin Sync!" Tear ragu-ragu.

"…Nggak ada cara lain. Kita urus yang ini dulu!" Seru Largo.

"Bener! Kita pasti sempat nolongin Sync! Nggak usah khawatir!" Luke mengikuti.

Tear hanya mengangguk. Lalu siap bertarung bersama yang lainnya. Tak peduli bagaimana akhirnya, mereka harus mengalahkan gerombolan naga ini sebelum mereka mencari Sync!

***Sementara itu, Sync…***

"…aaaaAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!?"

***BRUAK, GRADAK, CCCKIIIITTT, BUOM!***

Sync langsung jatoh terjerembab. Setelah jatoh nyungsep begitu, dia langsung bangkit berdiri sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang nyungsep pertama kali. Untung aja hidungnya masih ada…

"…Ffffffuuuuuuu! Apaan sih barusan itu!?"

Sync mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, ternyata di atas ada sebuah lubang besar yang dibuat dari fonic artes sampe membentuk fonic glyph yang lumayan besar. Beberapa detik setelah dia jatoh terjerembab, Fonic Glyph yang menimbulkan lubang di tanah itu tertutup kembali tanpa sisa.

Sync lalu melihat sekitarnya. Di sekitarnya kini tidak tandus seperti Hod. Namun berdinding kristal aurora. Matanya agak mengeryit begitu terkena beberapa pantulan sinar dari dinding kristal tersebut.

"Ini tempat apa-apaan sih…Nggak jelas banget!" Gerutunya.

Setelah berdiri beberapa saat, akhirnya Sync memutuskan untuk berjalan di sekitar tempat yang dia panggil GJ ini. Jalannya sendiri di dalam seperti labirin yang nggak kalah gede dengan yang mereka temukan di Mt. Zaleho. Muter-muter kayak uler melingker sampe keder…

***Meanwhile…***

_** "O hellion whose roar chills the very soul, resound! BLOODY HOWLING!"**_

Anise dengan cepat melancarkan arte-nya untuk menyerang pasukan naga yang nyebelin ini. Beberapa naga yang terkena serangannya terlempar, dan…!

"—!? Luke! Awas!"

Guy berseru dari depan, karena naga yang terlempar itu akan jatuh terlempar menimpa Luke!

"Tch! _**Guardian Field!**_"

Luke dengan cepat menggunakan Arcane arte untuk melempar balik naga yang hampir membuatnya jadi tempe penyet itu. Dan naga itu pun terlempar ke tanah dan…KO.

"Fiuh! Naganya banyak banget sih!?" Protes Legretta.

"Si ORI itu…Kayaknya dia cuma pengen Sync yang dateng ngelawan dia!" Desis Asch geram.

"Hanya demi itu, dia sampe nyiapin naga segini banyak…Persiapan yang bagus." Ujar Jade.

"Duh! Colonel kok tambah muji sih!?" Protes Anise.

"Tapi emang kalo sampai sejauh ini…Berarti Ion ORI serius." Largo berkata.

Semuanya langsung diam ditempat. Kalau mereka bertarung lagi, energi mereka bisa habis bahkan sebelum mereka sempat menyelamatkan Ion dan Sync. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat membisu sambil memandangi naga yang masih tersisa sekitar 30 ekor itu, mereka melirik 1 sama lain.

"…Kita semua ada di 'overlimit' mode kan?" Tanya Arietta.

"…Cuma beberapa dari kita aja..." Jawab Guy.

"So…"

Setelah lirik-melirik, mereka semua menggangguk. Lalu, dalam hitungan detik…

_**"I, who stand in the full light of the heavens command thee, who opens the gate of hell, come forth oh divine lightning! INDIGNATION!"**_

_** "O light that rains down on heaven and earth, bring my enemies to their destined annihilation! FORTUNE'S ARC!"**_

_** "Feel the first beats of time! Fall! BIG BANG!"**_

_** "O noble conflagration, Incinerate all! RAZING PHOENIX!"**_

_** "O fragments of light, strike down mine enemies! PRISM BULLET!"**_

Jade, Tear, Arietta, Guy, dan Legretta dengan cepat melakukan gabungan Mystic Arte dengan waktu yang bersamaan. Suara riuh ledakan dari artes mereka pun menggema. Dan sekitar 30 naga disana pun langsung, KO. Sementara orang-orang yang nggak ikut andil dalam gabungan mystic arte cuma melongo kayak orang bloon.

"Wooaaww! Cool banget!" Puji Natalia dari belakang.

"Iih, Count Gailardia gue keren banget sih~!" Anise langsung meluk Guy.

"KKKYYYYAAAAA!"

Guy langsung teriak ala banci kalengan.

"…Duh, kalo lo teriak kayak gitu, kerennya ilang deh." Anise mencibir.

"Kalian nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Tear.

"…Nggak apa-apa. Cuma capek sedikit…" Jawab Legretta.

"Naganya udah pada KO nih…Tapi kalo kalian capek, kita bisa istirahat bentar." Luke memberi saran.

"…Hm? Apaan nih?"

Asch berjongkok di sekitar tempat dimana Sync hilang tadi. Setelah memeriksa tanah disekitar sana, Ia menemukan sesuatu yang bercahaya. Lalu ia menyuruh semuanya untuk mendekat dan turut memeriksa hal yang baru ia temukan itu.

"Liat deh…Apaan nih?" Tanya Asch.

"…Hm…Fonic Glyph." Jawab Dist.

"Hey, tunggu! Bentuk Fonic Glyph ini hampir sama dengan Daathic Seal yang ada di Sephiroth!" ujar Anise.

"Berati ini semua benar-benar kerjaannya si Ion ORI…" Legretta berhipotesa.

"…Berarti tadi, Sync jatoh ke sini dong?" Tanya Arietta.

"Sepertinya…Anise tadi bilang kalo Fonic Glyph ini sama ama yang ada di pintu Sephiroth, kan? Berarti…Yang bisa buka Glyph yang tersegel ini cuma Fon Master." Jawab Jade.

"Ternyata si Ion ORI udah ngerencana'in semuanya dengan sempurna…Sekarang nggak ada Sync atau Fon Master yang kemungkinan bisa ngebuka segel ini." Largo menyetujui.

"…Mungkin ada cara lain." Ujar Tear.

"Hah? Cara lain? Cara apa?" Tanya Luke.

"…Hyperresonance mungkin bisa." Jawab Tear.

"…Oh iya! Pasti berhasil tuh! Ayo Luke, coba pake hyperresonance!" Seru Anise.

Namun Luke hanya merespon dengan elakan ludah dan muka yang suram. Semuanya kontan mengernyit + nggak sabaran.

"Kenapa lagi sih?" Tanya Natalia.

"Um, kenapa nggak Asch aja? Maksud gue…Gue kan cuma replica." Jawab Luke.

"Blah blah blehh, 'gue kan cuma replica'…Duh, jijik banget deh gue!" Sahut Asch sambil menirukan gaya bicara Luke.

"…Asch? Tapi kan omongan gue bener!" Luke membela diri sendiri.

"Eh, denger ya! Walaupun gue ini Original lo, bukan berarti gue kudu ambil alih apa yang harus lo lakuin!"

"Tapi gue cuma replica, kekuatan gue nggak cukup—"

"ENOUGH! Sekarang, LO yang pake hyperresonance ato nggak!? Kalo nggak mau, lo gue jadiin babu selama 3 bulan! Mau lo!?" Tantang Asch.

"…EH!? Kok babu sih!? Mana jadinya 3 bulan lagi!" Protes Luke.

"Kurang banyak ya? Oke! Setaon! Masih mau jadi babu gue!?"

"Eits…aduh iye iye! Tsk…!"

Akhirnya, karena nggak mau nasibnya berakhir dengan status 'BABU', diapun setuju untuk memakai hyperresonance. Luke pun memakainya dengan instruksi dari Jade dan Tear. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya segel di fonic glyph itu lenyap dann…ENG ING ENG.

"…..WWWHHHHHOOOOAAAAAAA!?"

***BRUAK, GRADAK, DYAR, GLARGADAR, BUM, JDER! …TUUOOONNNKKK!***

"Adududuuduh….!"

Semuanya merintih kesakitan. Pasalnya mereka langsung jatoh nyungsep ke suatu tempat begitu segelnya terbuka. Dan kayaknya sekarang mereka paham kenapa Sync tadi teriak trus ilang begitu aja.

"…Tempat apaan nih, Guy?" Tanya Anise sambil celingak-celinguk.

"…Nggak tahu…Baru kali ini gue tahu ada tempat beginian di Hod…" Jawab Guy.

"…Jangan-jangan tadi Sync nyungsep kesini!?" Tebak Arietta.

"Kayaknya sih. By the way, ayo euy…Berdiri-berdiri! Yuk kita susul Sync!" Ajak Natalia ala nada ibu ibu yang ngajarin senam kebugaran jasmani.

"Tapi kayaknya nggak gampang nih…Jalan disini kayaknya seruwet yang ada di Mt. Zaleho." Luke agak nge-drop.

"Asal bukan perpus lagi sih oke aja." Dist melengos.

"Oke, yuk jalan!"

****Meanwhile, Sync is…****

Sync terus berjalan menyusuri lorong kristal tanpa ujung itu. Dia sendiri sih, jujur aja, capek n gerah banget karena nggak nemu ujung dari lorong ini. Dan selagi berjalan begitu, tiba-tiba matanya terkena kilatan cahaya pantulan dari kristal ( lagi ). Hanya saja kali ini…Lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Ia segera melirik kearah dimana sinar itu berasal. Sinar itu berasal dari sebuah lorong lain…Setidaknya di lorong itu terlihat ujungnya. Lorong itu berujung ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih buessaaarrr dari semua lorong yang pernah dia lewati disini. Diapun segera berlari untuk mengecek ruangan besar itu. Dan begitu ia memasukinya, sesuatu yang amat sangat familiar menangkap perhatiannya.

Sebuah Salib besar terpasang di pojok tengah ruangan. Dan disalib itu…Seseorang yang ia kenal terbelenggu dengan rantai. Mulai dari leher, tangan dan kaki…

"…ION!"

Begitu Sync menyerukan namanya, Ion berusaha mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Sync.

"…Sync…! A-awas!"

"Hah?"

Sync yang belum paham perkataan Ion hanya menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba…

"_**…THUNDER BLADE!**_"

…Dan kini ia mengerti maksud perkataan Ion.

***BLARR!***

Sync dengan cepat melompat menjauh untuk menghindari serangan artes berelemen angin petir barusan. Dan tentu saja, matanya langsung memicing pada figur yang melancarkan serangan barusan…

…Ion Original.

"…Hah, kau datang juga ya." Ujar Ion Ori tanpa basa basi.

"Tentu saja. Karena akulah yang akan menghabisimu disini!"

Sync pun langsung bersiap dengan kuda-kudaan—#PLAK!

Err…maksudnya kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Ion Ori cuma tersenyum tipis, lalu mengeluarkan staffnya.

"Baiklah…Kalau begitu…Bersiaplah untuk MATI!"

* * *

**-To be Continued-**

**Ion Ori & Sync : " $#%^&*^(&*&^$%# ##%^&!? Bersambung lagi!?"**

**Authoress : "Yep!"**

**Ion Ori : "Ih, padahal lagi seru-serunya tahu!"**

**Sync : "Iya nih, menghancurkan suasana banget sih!"**

**Ion Ori : "Bener tuh! Malu-maluin partai aja!"**

**Authoress : "Eh eh, ya kalo kalian tarung disini ntar chapternya kepanjangan dong!?"**

**Ion Replica : "Um…Authoress…Kapan nih aku diselametin?"**

**Authoress : "…Tanya ama Sync deh. Kan dia yang nolongin Ion-sama ntar…."**

**Ion Replica : "Sync…?"**

**Sync : "Kok tanya ke gue sih? Tanya tuh sama Ion Ori yang nyulik lo."**

**Ion Ori : "Malah gue yang ditanyain, tanya tuh ma Authoress yang bikin cerita!"**

**Ion Replica : "…Nggak ada yang mau nyelametin aku ya?"**

**Authoress : "Haasshhh! Pasti kita tolongin kok Ion-sama!" *secretly glare to Sync***

**Sync : "…Tsk, iye iye! Gue selametin ntar!"**

**Authoress : "Nah, gitu dong…Ion Ori, tolong penutupnya."**

**Ion ori : "…Kok gue?"**

**Authoress : "Lah, gaji lo kan udah gue naikin?"**

**Ion Ori : "Fine, tch…Oke penonton, ini adalah akhir dari chapter 4. Maaf kalo GJ puool, coz Authoress lagi sakit. Chapter 5 bakal dilanjutin kalo authoress masih hidup—"**

**Authoress : "Woy, CUT! Maksudnya apaan tuh!?"**

***Authoress langsung cakar-cakaran ma Ion Ori***

**Sync : "…" *sweatdrop***

**Ion Replica : "Well…Uhm. So…See ya in the next chapter, minna~Bye!"**


End file.
